


Routines

by SavvyTheMinx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, idk how to do this, its really freaking cute ok, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyTheMinx/pseuds/SavvyTheMinx
Summary: “I uh-“ Renjun quips, willing his voice to steady itself. His cheeks burned hot and his heart still pounded. “I was talking about these but... but thanks I guess.”





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So... this is my first work, if you can’t tell already by how bad everything is. 
> 
> Basically. I’ve been through the Renmin tag like 20 times over. So I’m dying for new content. Like can someone PLEASE feed me? I’m actually starved.
> 
> Anyways. I know this sucks. Please leave comments and help me improve. If this flops I’ll just delete it and pretend it never happened ok lol. 
> 
> I have so many ideas. But how to like make the words go? 
> 
> See ya next time maybe.

Renjun sat on the couch. Bleary eyed and breakfast in hand, he halfheartedly watched whatever cartoon was showing that morning. That day it seemed to be reruns of Tom and Jerry.

He shoveled another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth at the almost inaudible curse coming from the the bedroom. 

His roommate and best friend usually worked an early shift on Wednesday’s meanwhile he himself only worked half day. 

He had woken up amidst the shuffling and noises that Jaemin made when he was getting ready, then proceeded to migrate to the couch. It was his turn to clean the house anyways. 

“Hey, have you seen my...” 

He didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Renjun vaguely gestures toward one of the kitchen barstools where a brown leather belt loosely hung. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair and willed the blonde locks to stay down. Unfortunately they did not obey and some parts awkwardly stuck up in odd angled. 

This was a weekly occurrence. Jaemin running through the house trying to get ready and Renjun observing from the couch. On days where Renjun has to work earlier Jaemin just stays in bed. 

“Come here let me fix your collar.” Renjun finally suggested in such a soft spoken way Jaemin’s heart tried not to melt. 

His best friend’s usual hotheaded demeanor almost unapparent. His sleep tousled hair was matted down on one side and wildly sticking up on the next. Hanging off of his tiny frame was a white hoodie that vaguely looked like Jaehyun’s, he’d have to ask why Renjun has one of his brothers hoodies later. 

The smaller boy set his bowl down next to him on the couch and Jaemin leaned down and allowed his friend to adjust his collar and assist him with his disobedient hair. 

“Don’t forget to put gas in the car.” He started under his breath, “If you call me to come get you I’ll actually kill you.” 

“Oh perfect another thing to do.” He huffed. He straightened up after Renjun finished. He slipped on his shoes and his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His keys dangling in his hands and he looked almost ready. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Renjun quirked an eyebrow at him. His quip almost going unanswered. Jaemin stood at the doorway as he wordlessly went through the mental checklist of things he needed.

“Oh!” He snapped with a knowing look on his face.

He swiftly made his way over to Renjun, briskly leaned down and pressed his lips to Renjun’s. 

The kiss itself lasted no longer than three seconds. Just a chaste kiss. Renjun could smell the rose scented chapstick the other wore and Jaemin could taste the sweet cereal on Renjun’s lips. Renjun faintly acknowledging the cat and mouse running across the television screen in the background. 

For a moment Renjun was taken aback. How does one handle their best friend that they’ve had a crush on for many many years kissing them? His heartbeat quickened as he tried to compose himself. 

Jaemin seemed to be quite pleased with himself. His foxy grin gracing his features as he began his stride toward the door.

“I uh-“ Renjun quips, willing his voice to steady itself. His cheeks burned hot and his heart still pounded. “I was talking about these but... but thanks I guess.” He lifts his left hand, revealing the cracked iPhone and worn wallet in his hand.

“Oh! I need those!” Jaemin made his way over for the third time. A soft smile permanently etched on his face. 

He plucked them out Renjun’s hand and was about to walk away when Renjun stopped him. Now kneeling in the sofa it was his turn.

He pulled Jaemin by the strap of his bag and gently placed his hand at his nape, pulling him in. 

Their lips met for the second time. This time more intimately. Jaemin tilted his head to the side for better access at Renjun’s sweet lips. Sucking the plump bottom lip into his mouth and nipping and sucking at it. He dropped his hands to Renjun’s waist and pulled him closer. 

Jaemin pulled away and pressed another brief kiss to the older boys lips. “I’ll see you later.” 

He finally made his way out the door and Renjun was just hit with realization of what exactly just happened. 

His cheeks burned hotter at the thought.


End file.
